soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cress (PKM L
Cress ( コーン Corn) was one of the former Gym Leaders of Striaton City in the Unova Region along with his triplet brothers Chili and Cilan in Pokémon Black & White. They retired from being Gym Leaders before Pokémon Black & White Version 2. Cress in now the Water-Type Gym Leader of Londoria City in the Emperios League in Pokémon Light & Darkness and Pokémon Twilight. History in the Games Pokémon Black & White Cress is one of the Striaton City Gym Leaders. He is battled if the player chose Tepig as their first Pokémon. Defeating Cress earns the player the Trio Badge. Between Black & White and Black & White Version 2 Pokémon Black & White Version 2 After a confrontation with the Shadow Triad an unknown amount of time prior, the triplets resigned from being Gym Leaders and turned their Gym into a restaurant where Trainers can pair up with one of the brothers in a Tag Battle. Between Black & White Version 2 and Light & Darkness Some time after Pokémon Black & White Version 2, Chili reclaims the Striaton Gym, making it a Fire-Type Gym as the brothers had agreed on. A year later, Cress and Cilan receive an invite to the Emperios Region, where they will be Gym Leader and member of the Elite Four respectively. Cress happily accepts being Gym Leader, but Cilan isn't so positive he's cut out for the Elite Four, until he gets some encouragement from his brothers. Pokémon Light & Darkness Cress is the fifth Gym Leader the player battles. He is battled in Londoria City and his Gym is made of three rooms. The first room is called the "Registration", where the challengers are waiters or maids. The next area is the "Pool", which has Swimmers and Beach Tubers. The final room is the "Water Garden", where the player finally battles Cress. Cress greets the player and comments that their Pokémon must be strong if they had defeated Chili, who the player battles before entering the Gym. After defeating Cress, the player will be rewarded the Tsunami Badge. On Route 205, the player and the companion are surrounded by Team Ashling grunts, including Cress and Chili. The player and the companion are shocked to discover that Cress and Chili are working with Team Ashling. Cress and Chili explain that it's the only way to rescue their Pokémon partners from the Dream World and then demand the player to give them the Dream/Nightmare Stone. However, they are stopped by their brother Cilan, a member of the Elite Four. Cilan asks his brothers to stop helping Team Ashling, but his pleas fall on deaf ears and Cilan helps the player in a Tag Battle against Cress and Chili. At the Illusion Mines, Chili and Cress reveal Professor Sherwood's plans to simply ask Faerixie/Daemixie to take their Dream Form and rescue his daughter Hope and her Munna, Lila, from the Dream World. Both of them then allow the player and the travel companion to see Professor Sherwood. Cress and Chili return to apologize to the player at the Pokémon League. Afterwards, the two challenge the player to a Double Battle to see if the player is strong enough to battle Cilan. Pokémon Twilight The player meets Cress outside of Londoria City after defeating Team Sekai grunts, telling them the history behind Team Sekai. Cress also adds his involvement with its former name, Team Ashling, four years prior before adding that after the Dream Incident, he removed himself from the organization. He then asks the player to stop whatever plot Team Sekai is scheming before heading back to his Gym. Cress's Gym is set differently from the predecessor games and the seventh accessed Gym. The player will have to take several paths on either fountain lifts or stairs in a specific order to reach Cress. Defeating Cress will win the player the Tsunami Badge. History in the Anime In the anime, Cress plays more prominent roles in Arcs VIII, X and XI. Before the anime More of Cress's past in the anime is revealed in the Light & Darkness arc and Pokémon Dark Side. Cress's original name was Cresstopher (Japanese: 波澄 Hasumi) and him and his brothers were orphans raised under Team Plasma. Cress befriended a Panpour, which would be his battle partner and best friend. The triplets also had a "little sister" that was kidnapped by a rich couple with a Purrloin. One day when Chili - back then "Chilizus" - fell ill, Cress accepts the offer from the leader of Team Plasma Ghetsis to save Chili in exchange for joining Team Plasma. After two years of being raised by Ghetsis and training, the triplets became an infamous, high ranking Team Plasma trio called the Shadow Triad and committed scandals and Pokémon raids throughout the Unova region. The three were very loyal to Ghetsis and believed that Pokémon were happier apart from people. Five years prior to his debut, Cress and Chili had to join Cilan ("Silàyn" back then) in a punishment of grocery duty by Ghetsis. While returning to the Relic Castle, Team Plasma's headquarters, they are found by their childhood Pokémon friends, who were searching for them all of those years. The triplets tried to tell them that was better they stay apart, the three Pokémon clung to them. Cress then told his brothers that the only decision they have if they want to be with them again and away from Ghetsis was to leave Team Plasma. On the night of their planned runaway, N discovered them trying to leave. Cress thoroughly tells N that they're not happy in Team Plasma anymore and they want to be with the Pokémon that dedicated themselves to them of their own will. While their younger master was unsure of their reasoning, Cress was relieved that N said he'll cover up their escape by saying he ordered them to rescue more Pokémon. Quickly, the triplets fled to their meeting place with their partners and changed their appearances before beginning their nomadic journey. Their move was cut short when an elderly woman named Gabrielle collapsed from carrying too many groceries on a slippery sidewalk and the three helped her to her workplace, which was a restaurant across from a Pokémon Gym. Cress told Gabrielle and her husband Gerald, who was also the Gym Leader, that they couldn't stay and the brothers tried to leave. Cress had to defeat Gerald in a Pokémon battle first before they could leave, but Panpour quickly lost against Gerald's Hydreigon. The trio thought in fear that Gabrielle and Gerald would report them to the police, but to their surprise, they let the three stay the night. The next morning, the triplets were given uniforms by Gabrielle, who said that they would be working between her restaurant and Gerald's Gym from now on to their surprise. Cress was the most skeptical of their kindness out of him and his brothers, but he warms up to them after many instances he thought he would be punished and he wasn't. Panpour was made his official Pokémon when Gerald gave him a Poké Ball for him. Cress and his brothers continued to live with Gabrielle and Gerald for four years until their caretakers announced that they were retiring the restaurant and Gym to the triplets' shock. When Gerald responded that a Gym was wanted in Striaton City and that the three will the Gym Leaders, the triplets were greatly shocked and Cress was the first to say that they didn't deserve to be Gym Leaders. Cress then tears up along with his brothers when Gabrielle said that they gave them a chance because the brothers wanted to change and deserved it because they did. Cress and his brothers move to Striaton City and established the Striaton Gym. Black & White arc See official Bulbapedia Light & Darkness Arc In the Light & Darkness anime, Cress has only recently become the Londoria City Gym Leader of the Emperios Region, since the league is so new. Accompanied by Chili, the two come across one of Team Ashling's secret projects: a device that can open portals in the fabric of reality and dreams. Cress and Chili try to stop Team Ashling, but the device malfunctions and blasts Simisear and Simipour, sending them to the Dream World. Thrown into despair, the two are put in conference with the Team Ashling Leader Darius Sherwood, a professor in dream energy. The professor sincerely apologizes for what happened to their partners and confesses that he had no idea of his fellow scientists' project. To make it up to them and help them save Simisear and Simipour, Sherwood invites Cress and Chili into Team Ashling, which both of them accept out of grief and desperation. Chasing Dreams The traveling group sees Cress in "A Battle of Spicy Proportions!", after Chili and Adina's battle ends in a draw. He introduces himself to the group and welcomes Ash to Londoria City. Ash is very shocked to learn that Cress is the Londoria City Gym Leader. Cress is seen to have become very fond of Miley. Ash battles Cress in "The High Tides of Victory!", in which Cress uses Starmie, Kelpox and Marshtomp. Ash is put through a lot of struggle against Cress, but comes out on top when Woolverik evolves into Wolvina while battling Marshtomp and wins by covering the pool battlefield with algae and moss thanks to Grassy Terrain to make Marshtomp unable to use Dive. Cress then gives Ash the Tsunami Badge for winning at the Londoria Gym. Sweet Dreams Cress returns in "When the Spores Get Hot!", when the group returns to Londoria City with Cilan coming to visit him and Chili. A notable reaction is when he sees Miley again and he stammers, causing Chili to tease him about liking her. Cress lets Cilan use the Gym to help him get used to Puffidale's Fire-Type abilities. He then decides to come with them along with Chili while the Gym goes under repair after an encounter with Team Rocket. Dream Seekers Clash of Justice arc Hope & Despair arc Movies Wonderusagi and the Wonderland King Cress plays an important role in M2X: Wonderusagi and the Wonderland King. He is only one that believes that Miley saw a Mythical Pokémon and joins in her search. When Miley and Cress get separated by a hole, Cress gets the others and they cross the entrance to Wonderland. As a result of a mysterious tea, the boys become Pokémon, Cress becoming a Piplup. The Wish of Alpha Characteristics Appearances Cress's base is peach colored skin with blue eyes. His hair matches his eyes and his bangs are wavy and cover his right eye. In Pokémon Black & White to Pokémon Black & White Version 2, Cress wears the same outfit as his brothers, only with a blue bow-tie. In Pokémon Light & Darkness, not much of Cress's lower appearance changes like his top. If looked closely, his hair is slightly longer than in previous games. His vest is longer and he keeps it untucked, while it also replaces the grey on the sides to a dark blue on his shoulders. His bow-tie is replaced with a blue necktie. Cress's white undershirt has smaller cuffs and a lower collar. Clipped over his left shoulder is a blue cape with a dark aqua green wave pattern on the bottom with a solid yellow Trio Badge. His hair also has three aqua green stones, one on his left, one on his bangs and the other on his right near the top of his head. When working with Team Ashling, Cress's attire changes into a Grunt like Team Ashling uniform with cuffed sleeves, pant legs cut above the ankle and shoes that are shaped like his Gym Leader shoes. He wears the hood of the uniform down. It is also revealed that the stones in his hair are tracers of his brain pattern to gain research on how dreams and nightmares are triggered. In Pokémon Twilight, Cress's most significant changes are his hair and cape. He loses the stones and his hair is longer. His bangs are slightly scythe shaped and the "dreadlocks" on the sides of his head curls a little like Simipour. Also, two strands stretch out from the rest. His vest is shorter and open a little at the bottom with a raindrop button on his left and his dress shirt is replaced with a black dress shirt with no cuffs and a white collar. His shoulder cape is replaced with a normal, blue cape with the front like a shawl and the back more like a cape with a white hem, the retired Trio Badge from his previous design and an aqua green wave like pattern on the bottom of the inside. Personality Cress is the more calm, quick-thinking of the triplets. Relationships Chili As the eldest brother, Cress feels that it's his job to keep the youngest triplet out of trouble while supporting Chili's own decisions. Cilan Ash (anime) Adina (anime) Maurice In the first games, Cress and Maurice share a mutual likeness for each other's chilled personalities. Although the interactions between them is brief, the two get along very well. In the anime, there is more tension between Cress and Morry. While the two usually agree and cooperate, Morry doesn't like how "fond" of Miley Cress is. Miley In Light & Darkness, Cress shows signs of being a little attracted to Miley when the player (if chosen the boy trainer) and Miley reach the "Water Garden" and ignores the player for a brief moment to talk to her. After the player defeats Cress, he asks Miley to stop by again, to which she blushes and promises. Between Generation XIII and X, Cress and Miley appear to have married and had a son they named Pepper. In the anime, their attraction is more prominent and is a source of humor for Adina (dubbed "Matchmaker Connoisseur" by Cilan) and Chili. Cress is very nice towards Miley and she is very supportive of him in return. It is evident in their first meeting that Cress had formed a crush on her, as to Adina quotes seriously but hidden by humor "LAFS", which meant "love at first sight". However, neither Cress or Miley will admit their feelings, even though it's plainly obvious to the rest of the group. Darius Sherwood Gallery Games Londoria City Gym Leader Cress.jpeg|Cress in Light & Darkness Cress (Twilight) - Battle.jpeg|Gym Battle (Twilight) Tsunami Badge.jpeg|Tsunami Badge Anime List of Pokémon Black & White Games Anime Black & White Version 2 Light & Darkness Games Gym Battle Team Ashling Rematch Anime Twilight Trivia * Cress is the fourth oldest of the Emperios Gym Leaders, behind Josephine, Adina and Sueloto. **According to the official biography book, Cress is the oldest triplet by 54.7 seconds before Cilan and all of them are 21. *As of Pokémon Twilight, he is 25 years old. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Characters Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Gym Leaders Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Team Ashling Category:Pokémon Twilight Category:Pokémon Twilight Characters Category:Pokémon Twilight Gym Leaders Category:Pokémon Traveling Companions Category:Pokémon L & D Anime Category:L & D Anime Characters